Tournament?
by TTfan12
Summary: Master of Games is holding another tournament. PG for a little violence. Chapter 7 is up! Robin finally finds out Master of Games's plan. A slight spoiler joke about Aftershock Part 2.
1. Tournament

Disclaimer: This is going to be long.... I do not own Zelda, Pokemon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Fire Emblem, Teen Titans, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Mario Brothers, Captain Planet (thank goodness), Captain Crunch, Matrix, X-men, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, or a Ferrari.(sigh)  
  
Personal disclaimer: First of all, keep in mind that this is my first fanfic so try not to be too harsh when reviewing. I do not actually know much about (or even like) some of these games/shows/movies/books. Some of them include Pokemon (sorry Pokemon fans), Captain Planet (watched it when I was like 5); and Captain Crunch is just gross (and scary). I also apologize for the similarities to S. Giovanni's Fanfic "Survivor". I started writing this before he posted his. And I still don't own a Ferrari (.  
  
Announcer: Welcome, welcome, welcome to 2004's Tournament of Heroes!! Today eighteen contenders and 16 teams will face off to win 20,000 dollars... and a moped! We expect brutal fighting, dirty cheating and all out war!! It'll be even worse in the ring!! And here's your host... the Master of Games!!!!!!!  
  
(Applause)  
  
Master of Games: Thank you, thank you! Great to be here. We've assembled the finest group of men from various universes and dimensions, chosen randomly from this jar of names.  
  
(Reaches hand into jar)  
  
M.O.G.: (under breath) good thing there's only 16 names. (normal tones) Our first contestant is the current Marquees of Pharea, a small territory in the country of Lycia. He has a son named Roy and wields the deadly Durandel. From Fire Emblem, please welcome Eliwood!!  
  
(Eliwood appears in center stage)  
  
Eliwood: Huh? What? Where's the battlefield? Where's my horse? Where's Hector?!  
  
(Later at the Dragon's Gate)  
  
Hector: ... So you, Lyn, and Wallace take the left flank, and... hey? Where's Eliwood?  
  
(Back at the show)  
  
M.O.G.: OK Eliwood, you just sit over there. This will all be explained soon. So next are two brave little halflings. What they lack in height they make up in courage. One has defeated the Lord of the Nazgul and the other... saved the steward, his liege, from his mad father. Please welcome everyone's favorite hobbits, Merry and Pippin.  
  
(Merry and Pippin appear) M.O.G.: are next contestants are best friends who occasionally fight crime with their friends Raven and Starfire. Please welcome the people responsible for PUTTING ME IN JAIL FOR 6 MONTHS!!!!!! (Takes deep breath and calms down) ahem....sorry...please welcome the Teen Titan boys.  
  
(All six Titans appear Note: this is before the episode Betrayal)  
  
MOG: whoops, the girls weren't supposed to come! (Zaps them into studio audience)  
  
Robin: Were not agreeing to this, this could be another scam to take our powers!  
  
BB: I guess you're save then robin.  
  
Robin: Yehhh!!!  
  
MOG: This time the prizes will be for the winner of my tournament.  
  
Cyborg: Nothing you can offer us will change are mind.  
  
MOG: The winner gets $20,000 and a Moped.  
  
BB: I'm in, and so is my group!  
  
C and R: BEAST BOY!!!!!  
  
BB: what? With three people we have three chances to win the Moped!  
  
MOG: it's settled then.  
  
Robin: All right gang, let's get out in the first round so we can find out what he's planning.  
  
Cyborg: OK.  
  
BB: NO WAY! I'm going to win that Moped with or without your help!  
  
MOG: OK. Are next contestant is well know by kids around the world. He and his two friends attend Hogwarts and practice the art of witchcraft and wizardry! He and his friends have also gone up against Voldemort (all Wizards in the audience flinch or gasp) on several occasions.  
  
Harry Potter Fan: I bet its Harry!!!! (Someone taps his or her shoulder)  
  
Harry: errrr....I'm right here.  
  
HP fans: !!! MOG: Please welcome.... Ron Weasly.  
  
HP Fans: oh... it's Ron (snarls).  
  
(Ron walks onto the stage and is immediately pelted with boos and hisses. Terra throws her Cherry Coke.)  
  
MOG: I can see that he is a crowd favorite. Next is a pirate from the Caribbean whose ship and crew are feared by many. Please welcome Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
MOG: next is a green hated kid who is known for defeating Gannondorf and is sometimes mistaken for a fairy. Please welcome Link...... and his annoying fairy Navi.  
  
Navi: Hey, Hey, Listen, Listen, come on link listen!  
  
Link: someone shut this thing up!!!!  
  
MOG: Okay. Next is a robot punching, reality crunching man who can fly and control his environment. But too bad that's only in the Matrix!! Here is The One also known as Neo!!  
  
(Neo appears in a plain gray shirt and regular base pants.)  
  
Neo: what kind of freaky Matrix is this!  
  
MOG: Next is a mean, green, fighting machine that is known for his long tongue but longer Fangs. Welcome the cute and cuddly Yoshi!!  
  
Yoshi: (in a cute voice) Yoshi!  
  
Crowd: Awwwwww!!  
  
Yoshi's thoughts: I shall destroy all who appose me in my path to victory!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
MOG: We found are next contestant long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away. Put your hands together For Chewbacca also known as chewy.  
  
(A large Yeti like creature appeared and let out a roar)  
  
MOG: Our next contestant goes to a special school for mutants like him. Please welcome the teleporting blue elf Nightcrawler.  
  
Night crawler: I'm vot an elf!  
  
MOG: are next contestant was a pet rat who learned the special art of the ninja and was mutated to the size of a human. He is also responsible for training 4 teenage mutant turtles into ninjas like himself.  
  
Crowd:   
  
MOG: Please welcome Master Splinter.  
  
MS: I am honored to be here.  
  
MOG: Next up is another rat with mutated powers and a cute, thunder shaped tail. He can hold so much electricity it's shocking! Ha ha, get "Shocking"!  
  
Crowd: Boooooooo!  
  
MOG: hey, not all of them can be good ones. Please welcome the second cute and cudley contestant, Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: (in a cute voice) Pikachu!!  
  
Crowd: awwwwwww!!  
  
What the crowd hears.....  
  
"Pika Pika" "Yoshi" "pikachu" "yosh yosh yoshi!" "Pi"  
  
What is really being said......  
  
Pikachu: I am all-powerful. Anyone who stands in my way will be crushed!!!  
  
Yoshi: Hey, you speak my kind of language! Let's make a temporary alliance!!  
  
Pikachu: Perfect! We can crush all the weaklings first. Then share the prices  
  
Yoshui: Yes. After destroying all, I will get the Moped and You can have the $20,000!  
  
Pikachu: Deal!  
  
MOG: awwww, look. There getting along and talking in there own little language.... Oh right. Anyhow. Are next contestant is the energy saving, paper recycling filler who is only on this show because we needed to fill a space.... Captain Planet!!!  
  
Crowd: who!!  
  
MOG: Not important. Are last and certainly least contestant is the captain of the Guppy who goes around turning children into what he calls "crunch berries". From his cell in prison, please welcome the second filler, Captain Crunch!  
  
Children in audience: Captain Crunch!!! AHHHHHHHH!  
  
(Children attempt to run away as the captain appears until they realize they are barred and they are escorted back to their seats by guards)  
  
MOG: Well, that's the last of them.(puts the names back in the bin and pick two) The contestants of the first round will be............  
  
Here is the list of who will face who, not necessarily in this order They are: Beast Boy vs. Nightcrawler Splinter vs. Eliwood Pikachu vs. Cpt. Planet Robin vs. Link( and Navi) Cyborg vs. Merry and Pippin Cap'n Crunch vs. Yoshi Ron vs. Jack Sparrow  
  
R&R. I'm going on vacation so I don't know when I will be able to update. They may have a computer were I'm going. Until then, why not tell me who you want to face-off first. This is my first fanfic so don't flame.  
  
TTFan1 


	2. Alliance

Disclaimer: Look I don't want to type out the 20 or so things I don't own so I'm just going to say I don't own anything in this fanfic accept the plot. Still no Ferrari ï.  
  
Personal Disclaimer: O.K., I'm sorry I haven't put up anything for a month. I have been on vacation for a week. It's not like I was just goofing around for the past 30.  
  
But anyways, I'm real sorry so don't come to my house with some sort of heavy blunt object!  
  
Chapter 2: The alliance  
  
(Everyone in the contest is in a white room. The Teen Titan boys are in the corner discussing and yelling at Beast Boy, Yoshi and Pikachu are plotting, Master splinter is meditating, and the others are mostly looking around the room at this strange group.)  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, you must throw the match. We have to investigate what the Master of Games is planning and we need your help.  
  
B B: Listen I think I have a good chance of winning and if you won't help me I won't let you ride on my shiny new Moped I'm going to win.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah Robin, like we actually need a green elf's help.  
  
B B: Yeah Robin...Hey! What do you mean you don't need my help? And for your information these "elf" ears is what attracts the ladies.  
  
Navi: Ohhhhh yeah!  
  
Robin: Fine me and Cyborg will recruit the other losers!  
  
B B: Fine.  
  
(Jack Sparrow sees Master Splinter meditating and begins to paint his face the Oakland Raiders' colors. Pikachu and Yoshi are coming to agreement.)  
  
Pikachu: Soooo... we have a deal then?  
  
Yoshi: Yes, first we defeat all other opponents, and when it comes down to you and me, you will take the fall.  
  
Pikachu: Yes, after taking orders from a loser like ash for most of my life, I'm used to losing battles.  
  
(The door slides open and in steps Slade and his goons)  
  
Titans: gasp It's Slade and his goons.  
  
Gizmo: I'm not a goon; I'm his technical advisor!  
  
Cyborg: Oh, I'm sorry, you're a nerd-goon!  
  
Gizmo: grumblemumblesnot eating little...grumble.  
  
Slade: Calm down, we just work here part time. We're here just to make sure the show runs smoothly.  
  
Mammoth: I thought we were here to help Master of Games...ouch, Boss what was that for.  
  
Slade: Shut-up fool, I told you to keep your mouth shut! Heh heh... what a joker that Mammoth is.  
  
Robin: Slade, we're going to find out what's going on around here!  
  
Slade: What makes you think anything strange is going around here? Hah hah Hah hah hah ...ahem...anyways, Pikachu and Captain Planet are up first. Please follow me along with anyone who wants to watch the match.  
  
(Everyone except Master Splinter walks with Slade down a long hallway with only one door. Beast Boy walks up to nightcrawler)  
  
B B: Sooo, you're Nightcrawler, right? Mind if I call you Nighty?  
  
Nightcrawler: Nein.  
  
B B: Good. Listen nighty I know your weakness. Is says right here in issue 16 of The Amazing X-men that Sabretooth held on to you and you couldn't teleport!  
  
Nighty: No, vats no true. The writers at Marvel added vat to juice it up!  
  
B B: Yeah right. Try getting into that room over there.  
  
(Beast Boy transforms and gives nightcrawler a bear hug, literally)  
  
Slade: Nooo! Not in there! You can't go in there!  
  
B B: But-  
  
Slade: No buts! Anyone who goes in there will be automatically disqualified!  
  
B B: O.K., fine. We won't.  
  
(The group returns to there walk down the hallway and soon come to the stage. On it is a giant boxing-ring with a machine attached to it. Master of Games is next to the ring with his microphone)  
  
Master of Games: what took you so long, were live in 2 minutes.  
  
Slade: They tried to go in your "office".  
  
M O G: What? I don't have an office.  
  
Slade: you know, the office in the hallway winkwink.  
  
M O G: oh, yes, now I remember. That office. Now hurry up, we don't have much time. Get those two up here  
  
(Pikachu and Captain Planet walk up to the ring. As Ron goes to sit with the other contestants, he steps on a Cherry Choke)  
  
Ron: Sigh Maybe I should go back to the room.  
  
Gizmo: We're on in 5...4...3...2...1...  
  
M O G: Hello everybody, welcome to are second episode of Galaxy Feud! Today we're going to see Captain Planet and Pikachu take part in what we hope is an epic battle! But first, let's learn more about Captain Planet.  
  
(Gizmo switches screen to a short clip about Captain Planet)  
  
M O G: O.K., you two. Between this clip and commercials, we have 20 minutes we still need to fill so make this good.  
  
Gizmo: Get set, the clip is almost over. Come on, get in your places. (Pikachu and Captain Planet stand on opposite sides of the ring)  
  
M O G: All right. Now is the part you've been waiting for. Gizmo, activate the random terrain machine. (The machine attached to the ring starts rumbling) This machine chooses and activates a terrain you will fight on and it has chosen...forest!  
  
(Trees and bushes start springing up from the ground. Captain Planet flies up to avoid being hit but Pikachu is hit by a tree and lies at the top.  
  
Neo: Hey, that's not fair!!!  
  
M O G: Woops...heh heh. I guess we should have activated the terrain before the contestants entered the ring. Well, Captain Planet looks like you're the wi-  
  
Merry: Wait!!! Look!!!!  
  
(Pikachu, despite his injuries rises and leaps down from the tree)  
  
Audience: !!!!  
  
M O G: Wow! Pikachu is still up! Looks like this won't be a short match after all.  
  
Pikachu: Hey, Captain Planet, Haven't you ever played Pokemon? Lightning is good against flying. (Pikachu sends a bolt of electricity that fries Captain Planet and sends him hurling towards the ground)  
  
M O G: Then again it might still be. Mammoth, carry the Captain to the "infirmary".  
  
Gizmo: Boss! We still have 19 minutes to fill  
  
M O G: Then run another clip and cut to commercials.  
  
Gizmo: What clip!  
  
M O G: I don't know! The Pikachu one! Look people we have to fill a lot more time so were going to another battle. Any suggestions, Pikachu? You did win so I guess you can chose.  
  
Pikachu: (points toward Yoshi) Pika-pi.  
  
M O G: I'm guessing you mean Yoshi. Let's see... it says here that Yoshi is supposed to fight Captain Crunch. Well...what are you waiting for step next to the ring. Gizmo, if you don't mind...  
  
Gizmo: Way in head of you boss. (Activates random terrain machine, or RTM and it come out to a subway station)  
  
Pippin: Hey Merry, I bet the guy in the funny hats going to win.  
  
Merry: Yeah right, the little frog thing definitely going to win.  
  
Pippin: No way, I'll bet three gold coins he won't.  
  
Merry: Deal!  
  
Neo: I Don't trust that RTM  
  
Eliwood: You don't trust any machine.  
  
Neo: Of course! All computers are evil and wrong.  
  
Cyborg: Shows how much you know. At least I have a power to fight with.  
  
Neo: like your friend Robin has a power!  
  
Starfire: At least we don't have wires sticking out of the back of our necks!  
  
Cyborg: Hey! I do.  
  
M O G: Hey! Audience! Calm down! We're about to go back on air!  
  
Gizmo: Correction, we're live right now!  
  
M O G: Um...right! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, back to our show. Your lucky because tonight we will show 2, maybe even three battles tonight. Here's a clip of one of are next contestants...Captain Crunch! (Gizmo plays clip) Gizmo! Next time we're about to go live, give me a warning. I-  
  
Gizmo: But-  
  
M O G: No buts. You-  
  
Gizmo: Boss we're about to go back on!  
  
M O G: What!  
  
Gizmo: I was trying to tell you it was a short clip!  
  
M O G: Come on. Places everybody! Ahem...so now that you know one of our contestants, lets see him battle!  
  
(They come at each other and Yoshi immediately grabs Captain Crunch with his tongue and swings him around)  
  
M O G: (to himself) that's an amazing tongue! I must have his power! (Quietly) Gizmo, see if you can tilt this match in the Captains favor.  
  
(Yoshi lets go and Captain Crunch is flung across the stage and Yoshi is left alone on the tracks. Gizmo activates the subway train and it comes racing towards his back)  
  
Pikachu: Yoshi! Watch out!!!  
  
(Yoshi jumps out of the way just in time)  
  
M O G: Darn almost had him!  
  
(Yoshi faces his foe)  
  
Captain Crunch: Uh-Oh! Um...would you like a crunchberry!  
  
Yoshi: Fruit!  
  
(The following sequence of events is so gory and gruesome, if I described it to you, this story would go from PG, to PG-13 or R. So all I will say is that Yoshi is no longer hungry and a nice article will in next week's obituaries)  
  
Harry: Wow! I've fought 100 soul-sucking demons, a 200-foot long snake, and a man with two faces. But that was the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed!  
  
Starfire: All at once!  
  
Yoshi: Belch Crunchitize this Captain!!  
  
M O G: (throws out Captain Crunch's hat) Wow...that was graphic! Um...we'll be back after these messages.  
  
So, that's my second chapter, see if you can guess who goes next. Reveiw or I won't continue! 


	3. Weaseling Out

  
  
Disclaimer: I got nothing. Not even a Ferrari.  
  
Personal Disclaimer: All the results of this tournament are predetermined, except the last match, which you guys will vote for. I'd also like to say that Jinx is indeed one of the goons. She simply had no lines last chapter. In response to Miranda Otto's comment I'd like to say that Frodo and Sam are a bit more versed in Elvish than Merry and Pip, who really just speak common tongue. Technically, Tolkien intended the Common Speech to be Old English, but then why would the English lyrics rhyme?  
  
Also, is your name really Miranda Otto? If so, I envy you. Bad.  
  
If you're still following me after that extra long disclaimer, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Weasly Out  
  
The chapter starts off in the stands. Neo and Cyborg are sitting on opposite sides of the same row glaring at each other from time to time. Terra and Starfire and restocking on Cherry Coke and mustard packets. Merry is collecting his money from a disgruntled Pippin. Jinx is flirting with Eliwood, who looks confused. Navi is annoying the pants off Link.  
  
Navi: Hey! Hey! Can I have a Skittle? Can I have a Skittle? Can I have a Skittle? Can I have a Skittle? Can I have a Skittle? Can I have a Skittle? Can I have a Skittle? Can I...  
  
Link: No!!  
  
Navi: Can I have some popcorn? Can I have some popcorn? Can I have some popcorn? Can I have some popcorn? Can I...  
  
Link: ERRRGH!! You can't have any sort of snacks!!  
  
Navi: Then, can I have a pony?  
  
Link: NOOOOOO!  
  
Navi: Can I have a...  
  
In fear of his sanity, Link scoops up Navi in an empty bottle and shoves her under a pillow. Everyone claps. Jinx makes her move.  
  
Jinx: So...go to Jump City much?  
  
Eliwood: Is that near Bern?  
  
Jinx: What? I don't think so and...what Mammoth?  
  
The steroid-munching super human had walked up to her. This perked Neo's attention because he was now carrying the sizzling Captain Planet. Eliwood took the opportunity to make a run for it.  
  
Mammoth: Slade told me to take the Captain to the infirmary, but I can't find it.  
  
Jinx: You fool! What did Slade tell you when we toke this job?  
  
Mammoth: Gizmo's not a punching bag?  
  
Jinx: No besides that! When he says put them in the infirmary, he means we should zap 'em into his pendent!  
  
Neo chokes on his Mountain Dew. Harry starts slapping Neo hard on the back. They shoot them dirty looks and continue their conversation.  
  
Neo: Did you hear what they just said!  
  
Harry: No. Why? What's the matter?  
  
Neo: I think there's something wrong with this tournament.  
  
Slade: Mammoth! Get over here!  
  
Mammoth: Yes boss?  
  
Slade: After you bring Captain Planet to the "infirmary", get Ron from the contestants room, he and Jack Sparrow are up next.  
  
Mammoth: I will boss.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the contestant's room, Ron is sitting down and talking to himself and Master Splinter is still meditating.  
  
Ron: Man, there's no way I can win! He's a pirate. With a gun! And what am I? Nothing. Harry should be there, not me! He's the one who can defend himself. He's the guy with the courage. What courageous act have I done?  
  
Splinter: You've done much, my friend.  
  
Ron: Huh? What? I thought you were meditating.  
  
Splinter: I was! But you can only meditate for so long.  
  
Splinter pulls a Walkman from behind his ears.  
  
Splinter: I've been listening to your adventures on audiocassette. It was you who sacrificed yourself in the giant chess game, not Harry. You followed Harry to Aragog's lair even you fear spiders more than Harry.  
  
Ron: Yeah! And I was the one who became a prefect! Not Harry! I won the Quidditch game when Harry was kicked off!  
  
Splinter: He did? Ah man! I'm only on the third book! Don't give stuff up!  
  
Ron: Sorry. Well thanks for giving me back my confidence.  
  
Splinter: So you won't drop out?  
  
Ron: Heck no! He's got a gun! Weren't you listening?  
  
Splinter: Don't worry! I've also listened to the Pirates of the Caribbean audiotape. He's saving his only shot for Barbossa.  
  
Mammoth walks in.  
  
Mammoth: Mister Slade says you and the pirate go next.  
  
Splinter: I'll come too.  
  
Meanwhile back in the stands, Terra and the Harry Potter fans have reached an agreement that they would rather dip their heads in motor oil than cheer on Ron.  
  
Potter Fan1: I say we pelt him with mustard packets!  
  
Potter Fan 2: How about ketchup packets?  
  
Terra: Why not BOTH!  
  
Potter Fans: Yeah!  
  
Harry: How about roses and gold?  
  
Terra: But Harry, that makes it look like he's wanted.  
  
Harry: Ever think you guys are being too harsh?  
  
Gizmo: Were live in 2 minutes. Where's Ron.  
  
Slade: I sent Mammoth to get him.  
  
M O G: Are you mad! Mammoth has no sense of direction! They'll be lost for sure!  
  
Slade: That's kind of the point, sir. When he's disqualified...  
  
Harry: Are you saying Ron will be disqualified?  
  
MOG: Yes.  
  
Harry: Terra, you have to help me find him!  
  
Terra: No! Of course...  
  
Mammoth, Splinter and Ron burst through the door.  
  
Ron: I'm here!  
  
Harry: Perfect! In your face, Terra!  
  
MOG: No more delays! Gizmo, activate the RTM.  
  
Neo: Grumble mumble I still don't trust that thing.  
  
Gizmo: And it chooses... pirate ship!  
  
Ron and Harry: D'oh!!  
  
Sparrow: All right!!!  
  
Gizmo: We're live......now!  
  
MOG: Hello viewers. Welcome back. As you may recall, earlier this episode Pikachu and Yoshi arose victorious! The next round is Ronald Weasley and the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow!  
  
Sparrow: Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain.  
  
MOG: When I say go, the fight begins. Are you ready? Begin.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow immediately pulls out his pistol and aims it at Ron's forehead.  
  
Sparrow: Surrender and I won't shoot.  
  
Ron: Hah! I know you've only got one shot and your saving it for someone else!  
  
Sparrow: Well, I guess you're right. I'll just have to use my sword.  
  
Sparrow puts away gun and pulls out sword.  
  
Ron: Master Splinter! You didn't tell me he had a sword!  
  
Splinter: If I did, you would have never agreed.  
  
Ron: I guess you're right, but what am I going to do? Maybe, if I'm really lucky, there will be a sword around here. Accio Sword!!!  
  
Sparrow's sword starts tugging towards Ron but he hangs on tight. The sword of Godrick Gryfindor floats from behind Harry and into Ron's hands.  
  
Ron: Harry. I don't know why you were carrying this around, but if it will help my win, then thanks! En garde!  
  
Ron and Sparrow go into a swordfight that lasts nearly 10 minutes. But of course, Sparrow is trained with the sword and Ron is a newbie, so Sparrow ends up knocking Ron's sword away.  
  
Ron: My sword!  
  
Harry: My sword!  
  
Sparrow: My, my. Looks like I win! Surrender!  
  
Terra: Wow, Ron fought really bravely.  
  
Potter fan 1: Yeh, kind of makes you feel bad about being mean to him.  
  
Terra: I guess it was dumb to throw my Cherry Coke at him.  
  
Potter fan 2: Because it was very mean?  
  
Terra: No. Because I wasted a perfectly good Cherry Coke. Well, I guess it was also mean.  
  
Potter fan 1: yeh Harry was right; we've been too harsh! GO RON!!!!!  
  
Ron: Wow, someone is cheering for mean! Nobody ever cheered for me! Well, except for that time the Slytherins cheered for my at that Quiditch game. But they only did that because I was making my team lose. It doesn't even matter, I'm about to lose...wait a minute! I'm an idiot! I've still got my wand! Stupefy!!  
  
Sparrow drops his sword, and falls to the ground stunned.  
  
MOG: Ron Weasley has won the game! Who expected that!  
  
Splinter: I did.  
  
Slade: Excellent. That leaves a minute and a half for credits! Good job people. Mammoth take this pirate to the infirmary. He has to be the worst pirate I've ever seen!  
  
Sparrow: No I'm awake.  
  
Raven: Impossible! You're stunned!  
  
Sparrow: Must have been the rum. It's good for you you know!  
  
Robin: No it's not.  
  
Pippin: No I agree. Beer is fun! (Thank you Jerry the Frog)  
  
Potter Fan 2: We're sorry Ron!  
  
Potter Fan 1: We should have never doubted you!  
  
Terra: We're sorry!  
  
Ron holds out his hand to shake, but Terra hugs him instead. Ron's ears turn red. Beast Boy gets angry and starts babbling incoherently.  
  
BB: OK, break it up, break it up!!  
  
Terra: I know! Cherry Coke on me!  
  
BB: You never give me free Cherry Coke!  
  
Terra: Everyone's invited!  
  
Navi: Hey Link! Can I have Cherry Coke? Can I have Cherry Coke? Can I have Cherry Coke? Can I have Cherry Coke? Can I have Cherry Coke? Can I have Cherry Coke? Can I have Cherry Coke?  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
That's all folks. Review, it's good for you. Well...I guess it isn't but it's good for me.  
  
Note: Beer does not, in any way, help you heal. It is also not as fun as you would think; especially to those too young to drink it. Parents; do not hunt me down with sharp pointy objects or any sort of torture device. Thank You. ïï¾Š 


	4. It's Not Easy Being Green

Disclaimer: Alright, lately I've been lazy and just put "I don't own anything". So here it goes...I don't own Zelda, Pokemon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Matrix, Teen Titans, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Mario Brothers, Pirates of the Caribbean, Fire Emblem, Cherry Coke, Heinz, or a Ferrari.

Chapter 4: It's not easy being green.

All of the remaining contestants are back in there room. Splinter is "meditating", Beast Boy and Nightcrawler are still arguing, Neo is glaring at Cyborg and thinking about what he heard about the RTM, Eliwood is sharpening his sword, and Cyborg and Robin are trying to get some rest.

B B: Fine! If you don't want to prove you can't Teleport when held, I'll just wait until you fight and see!

Nightcrawler: Vine: I'll prove you wrong!

Robin: Keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep!

Slade walks in with his goons behind him.

Slade: Sorry Robin but you will just have to wait until after today's fights because Master of Games has summoned you all to the Ring. Make sure that meditating rat comes too.

Gizmo: Yeah, last time he didn't come until half-way through the show!

Ron: Master Splinter, we need to-

Splinter: I know, I heard.

Ron: Well hurry! He's leaving right now.

Splinter gets up and the all walk down the hallway with the mysterious door.

Eliwood: what is behind that door anyways? Why do you guard it?

Slade: It's Master of Games personal office. He keeps...um... important paperwork and...um... Top Secret th-

Slade was interrupted when a low groan came from behind the door.

Slade: umm...and Halloween stuff. Alright keep moving! Come on!

Titans: hmmm...

Eliwood: What's Halloween?

They entered the arena area and were greeted by Master of Games.

M O G: There you guys are! Where have you been?

Slade: Groans were coming from your lab.

Eliwood: I thought it was his office!

Slade: ohh, right. Yeah your "office".

M O G: I have to find a way to keep that guy quiet! But no time to lose. The people from the network say that viewers want to see the Teen Titans battle so get Beast Boy and Nightcrawler up here!

B B: Hah! Looks like this is my chance to show him I was right!

Gizmo: activating RTM. The next terrain will be...forest again!

Nightcrawler: Perfect!

Gizmo: Sir, we're going live.

M O G: Hello once again to another episode of Galaxy Fueds! Today we will see a green elf-

B B: I'm not an elf!

M O G: -and a blue elf with a tail-

Nightcrawler: I'm vot an elf either!

M O G: -battle in this forest! Contestants, on my mark...get set...GO!

Beast Boy changed into a rhino and charged at Nightcrawler who teleported away.

M O G: (to himself) Wow! That changing power is good but no match for the power to teleport! Gizmo, give Beast Boy a good adventage.

Gizmo: Sure thing!

Gizmo made the tree Nightcrawler was standing on disappear so he fell to the ground. Beast Boy used this time to pick him up and hold on to him.

B B: Looks like I was right!

Night crawler teleported 50 feet above the ground, kick Beast Boy off of him, and teleported back to the ground. Before Beast Boy could transform into a flying animal, he hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious.

Nightcrawler: Looks like **I** was right!

M O G: awww...man. Oh well. Mammoth, bring the elf to the "infirmary". Gizmo, cut to commercials. Well done, the only other match we will be doing today will be Neo vs. Chewbacca. If you will come up here please.

Neo descended down the aisle towards the ring.

Neo: (to himself) I know what to do, I just wish there was another way. Oh well. Looks like there's no chose.

M O G: Gizmo, activate the RTM.

Gizmo did and Neo flinched as the machine rumbled and created a lake side field.

M O G: Welcome back folks, next we have a giant ape like creature and this man with seemingly no powers fighting by a lake. This isn't going to take long. (to himself) unless I make a few adjustments. Gizmo, I think a few waves might just knock Chewboka over if you know what I mean.

Gizmo: I think I know what you mean!

Gizmo plays around with the RTM until huge waves crash down only were Chewboka stands.

Neo: Just as I thought! He's using that machine to cheat and make the better person lose! I don't know why he's doing it, but he needs to be stopped! Here goes nothing!

Neo holds out his hand towards the RTM and it begins to spark and short-circuit. Eventually it catches on fire and neo is knocked unconscious.

M O G: What! Not just did Chewboka win, but my RTM was destroyed . gahh. Gizmo, run credits!

Gizmo: O.K.. There th-

Gizmo was interrupted when Overload popped out of the RTM severally fried.

Gizmo: ahhhh! Overload! Are you all right!

Overload: All systems, shut down...

Gizmo: NOOO!!!!

M O G: Gizmo, calm down. I burned him onto another copy. Mammoth, since Neo doesn't have any real powers, there's no reason to put him in the "infirmary". So just bring him back to the room with the others. I want to see you all bright and early tomorrow, are scheduled time has been moved to the morning.

Robin: I think we're getting closer to figuring out what's going on around here. I just wish we could have Beast Boys help.

Cyborg: Yeah, when do you think he'll be back from the infirmary?

Robin: Cyborg, I don't think he's coming back.

Well....that's a cliffhanger! So you know the drill! Review, review, and review!

By the way PIZZA BAGELS ROCK!!!!


	5. Prince of the Halflings

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Pokemon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Matrix, Teen Titans, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Mario Brothers, Pirates of the Caribbean, Fire Emblem, Cherry Coke, Pizza Bagels, or a Ferrari.

Personal Disclaimer: O.K.. Because people are constantly asking for Merry and Pippin, I will include their duel with Cyborg in this chapter. But don't think saying "I want so-and-so to win" a million times will make me change the outcome I have already created. This is a one-time thing. And if Cyborg gets anything cut off, (which he will) please remember that they are all mechanical parts so it doesn't actually hurt and no blood is spilt. Thanks ï!

Chapter Five: Prince of the halflings!

Everyone gathered around the unconscious Neo.

Merry: What's wrong with him?

Pippin: Is he going to be alright?

Eliwood: Of, course he is, I mean, he can't be...dead...can he?

Cyborg: I can feel his pulse but it's like he's in another world.

Robin: What?

Cyborg: I don't know... it's like he's...could he? No!

Others: What?

Cyborg: It's possible he... maybe it....hmmmm, I'm going to need to run some tests.

Link: Why? What do you think happened?

Cyborg: That RTM had to be connected to some sort of matrix to create the life like trees that could appear out of thin air.

Robin: Sooo....

Cyborg: So when he some how destroyed the machine, he could have jacked himself into the Matrix or some area near it.

Eliwood: Wow! How do you know this?

Cyborg: I watched all three movies. That's not important, any moment now...here we go!

A long strip of paper with strange writing on it spat out of Cyborg's leg. Cyborg picked it up and began to look it over.

Cyborg: Looks like I was right. I can try to revive him but it would take an hours and we're expected at the ring in 30 minutes.

Robin: Then do as much of the job as you can before then. Everyone else can back off and give Cyborg room to work.

Cyborg sent wires from his fingers and into the back of Neo's neck as Robin ushered them all away.

Merry: There's no way That giant robot-man can revive him.

Pippin: Sure he can! Didn't you here what he said?

Merry: You understood that?

Pippin: Well...no. But he used a lot of big words, and the paper that came from his leg said he was right.

Merry: Still, there's no way he can bring back a man who's mind is in a ma...matixra... ummm... maxtra? Man! What was that place called?

Pippin: Matrix. And I'll bet three more gold coins that he can, in fact, bring him back!

Merry: Fine!

The hobbits crossed their arms and didn't talk to each other for a while. Meanwhile, Master Splinter is unhappy and Eliwood wonders why.

Splinter: sigh...

Eliwood: what is the matter, old one?

Splinter: That man is one of many who will be harmed to decide the winner of this pointless contest. Even I must defeat some of these assembled men to remain unharmed.

Eliwood: You are wise, old one, for I too have thought the same. I do not wish to strike down another in this room, but I can't be struck myself. My country needs me. I would not make a good Marquees of Pherae injured...

Splinter: ...or dead. Still, I hurt to know this is all for entertainment.

Eliwood: Maybe not.

Splinter: What?

Eliwood: If what the others say is true, the Master of Games has something else in mind then good ratings.

Splinter: So he is going to open a fast-food chain! I knew it!

Eliwood: ...uhhh. I think they meant something more along the lines of stealing our powers.

Splinter: Oh. I thought th-

Slade barged through the doors.

Slade: You guys know they drill, we need to move it today. The RTM is broken and we all are on a tight schedule. So get going!

Slade took them through the hallway and more groans could be heard. This time there was to different groans. The one they heard yesterday and a higher pitched one. They crossed the hallway quickly and came through the usual doors into the arena area. Master of Games flew up to meet them.

Robin: Hey! Since when do you fly?

M O G: oh...I...um...could always fly. I just never felt the need.

Robin: O.K.. Why are you a nice shade of green!

M O G: I...um...so happen to have a bad stomach flu.

Robin: I wasn't aware that your whole body turned green when you get the flu!!

M O G: Listen! Anymore questions and you are out of here!!! Do you hear me!!!

Robin: (in an angry tone) Loud and clear.

M O G: good. Slade, was there any more groaning in the hallway today?

Slade: Yes. I tried to-

M O G: Not acceptable! I want it quiet as a grave by the time today's show ends!

Slade: Fine! I'll send Gizmo since he doesn't need to help you with the RTM. And Jinx will go as well.

M O G: Perfect. Now get the midgets and the robot on the stage.

Pippin: We're not midgets!

Cyborg: And I'm not a robot, I'm a cyborg. It means I'm only half robot!

M O G: Whatever. Just get on the stage.

Robin: Remember Cyborg; you need to lose the match to-

Cyborg: I know, I know. I need to help you investigate. Don't worry, I'll make sure it's as simple as possible for those mini-me to win.

Everyone got in their places and the camera flashed "LIVE".

M O G: Welcome, once again to the best show on television, Galaxy Feuds. We have the robot fighting the little halflings with swords.

Cyborg: I'm not a robot!!! And what do you mean "with swords"?!

Cyborg backs away as the hobbit's pull out there swords.

M O G: Due to last episode's accident, the RTM is not working. Therefore there will be no special terrain.

Audience: Boooooo!!!!

M O G: Hey! It's not my fault! Well... let the battle begin!

Marry and Pippin advance on Cyborg and start chopping at his legs.

Cyborg: ahhh! These little devils are going to chop me to bits!!!

Robin: It doesn't matter, they're only machine parts anyways. You have to lose.

Just then, Merry Jumped up and chopped off Cyborg's left arm.

Cyborg: You little cur!

Cyborg basted Merry across the ring and he laid there motionless.

Pippin: MERRY!!!!!! NO!!!!!

Pippin leaped up and repeated Merry's move, this time chopping off Cyborg's right arm.

Cyborg: Gahhhh!!!!! How am I supposed to put my arms back on if I don't have any arms!

M O G: Cyborg is unable to continue battling so Merry and Pippin win!

M O G looked over at the severally burnt hobbit now cradled in his friends arm.

M O G: I mean, only Pippin wins. Mammoth! Bring Merry to the "infirmary".

Mammoth snatched Merry from Pippin and began to walk away.

Pippin: sniff...Merry.

M O G: aaaaannnd cut! Perfect! There was so much emotion! The ratings are going to go up! Not just that! But another injured player in the "infirmary". Bah ha hah hah! BAH ha hah hah. BAH HA HAH-

Robin: Something wrong?

M O G: umm...NO! I just had something stuck in my thought. Now I want you all rested because tomorrow, we will have the last battles of the first round.

Sniff. Sorry about the Merry thing. I feel real bad. But I promise he isn't dead. I'll try to update again soon. So please review and realize that I'm not a mean person, I just wrote what I thought would happen.


	6. Rockin' Robin

Disclaimer: We do not own Fire Emblem, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teen Titans, Lord of the Rings, Zelda, Scrabble, Pirates of the Caribbean, and the Matrix.

Personal Disclaimer: Because you guys keep saying not to use script format, I feel I can no longer ignore you. I hope you're happy! Cause I'm not! I mean really, who cares? Why is the format important! I won't allow little toerags like you to silence my form of expression! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT MY FOR WHO I AM!!!!???? Anyways, here are my silenced opinions.

Chapter 6: Rockin' Robin

The contestants in the white padded room. Cyborg has reattached his limbs and has started his work on Neo. Eliwood has sharpened his sword and is sparring the thin air. Must everyone is playing Scrabble. Jack Sparrow and Yoshi are arguing if "yo-yoshi" is a word. Slade walks in and he's laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" asked Robin suspiciously.

"The Ma-Master of Games wa-wants you." he said with tears in his eyes. He left the room laughing, muttering the Master of Games name every so often. As soon as they entered the screening room, what was so funny become apparent. The Master of Games had shrunk down to half his size. Everyone burst out laughing except Pippin.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"He's a midget." said Jack Sparrow, rolling on the floor.

"Looks fine to me." said Pippin.

"Very funny!" said the Master of Games in a rather squeakier voice than normal. This just made everyone laugh harder.

"OK, Master of Games," said Robin in a more serious voice, "There's no way you can learn to fly, turn green, and shrink to the size of the hobbit in three days! You must be stealing powers.

The Master of Games shrugged. "It could be puberty. I mean, my voice is cracking."

"Well how old are you?" asked Raven.

"Ummm... not important! I want Eliwood and Splinter on stage, now!"

Eliwood and Splinter shake hands and walk up. Pikachu watches with interest. He begins talking to Yoshi in his language.

"Who do you want to win, Yoshi?"

"The Eliwood fool is weak. He will certainly lose."

"Yes, but we want the weak to win! That way we can beat them in the next round. Fighting the redheaded loser would be easy, but I'd hate to fight Splinter!" (coughforeshadowingcough)

Jinx walks in with several needles and gloves. She sets them down next to the broken RTM. "Well, I've found the combination of drugs to stop the moaning." She said.

"Great! Put it over there and teach the combination to Gizmo and Slade, too," said Master of Games. Jinx starts to giggle but stops herself. "What is so funny? Is it my height?"

"No sir." Said Jinx, suppressing more giggles.

"Then what is it?" the Master of Games was nearly yelling now.

"It's your voice!" Jinx barely got the sentence out between fits of laughter. "It's even higher than Gizmo!"

The Master of Games ignored the comment and went back to the stage. "Slade, with my current condition, you have to take my place as the host of the show. Can you handle that?"

"Yes sir." answered Slade.

"Good, because we go live soon." Said the Master of Games.

Slade took the microphone and took his position in front of the battle ring. "Ummm...hello viewers. Today we will...um...watch people fight. Annnnnd...GO!" Slade said nervously.

Eliwood and Master Splinter stared at each other and sat down.

"What are you doing?!" Slade asked horrified.

"We will not fight in this ridiculous tournament of yours! We will not hurt each other for the sake of 20,000 dollars!" said Splinter.

"And a moped." Eliwood added.

Slade looked pleadingly at the Master of Games and gulped. "If none of you fight, I'll eliminate you both!"

But Eliwood said, "We do not care. I would rather die."

Slade looked around the room looking for some help and saw Mammoth eating a sub. "If you don't fight," he said, "I'll add in Mammoth!"

The two exchanged wide-eyed glances and assumed fighting positions.

"Sorry about this, Eliwood." Said the rat.

"No problem." Said Eliwood watching Mammoth fearfully, who having finished the sub, had started eating the plate.

The two approached each other, weapons raised. Eliwood lunged with his rapier, but Splinter tripped him with his cane. Splinter started whacking at his kneecaps with the cane. Eliwood tried to limp away but Splinter followed him around the ring, giving him brutal whacks to the head. Eliwood eventually was knocked unconscious and Master Splinter was declared the winner.

"Once again, I am sorry." Said the old rat.

"Pika!" Pickachu yelled, which in his own language means "Darn".

Slade told Gizmo to go to commercials. "Sorry Master of games, I just can't take this host stuff much longer!"

"That's all right," said the pint-sized Master of Games. "With Eliwood going to the 'infirmary', I should be back to normal size tomorrow." As he said this, Mammoth carried the young swordsman away.

Slade looked up at the crowd. And began to give orders. "Link & Navi are up against Robin for the last fight of the first round so get up here." The only three who hadn't fought yet slowly descended down to the stage. "Hurry! This isn't time to drag your feet!"

Eventually, the battlers made their way to the stage just as the commercials ended. "Welcome back to this...um...show thing. Here's another fight between Robin and...um... Robin and...uh... that kid with a green hat."

"My name is Link!" Link replied, obviously offended. But he was soon distracted when Slade yelled "GO!"

"O.K." thought Robin "I have to lose in order to do some investigation, but I have to avoid being sent to the 'infirmary'. So I'll just wait for him to come at me with that sword of his."

Link was also deep in thought. "Why doesn't he attack or draw weapons? Surely he knows that will make him lose. What could he be planning? Maybe-"

"Hey Link! Link! Hey Link! He doesn't draw weapons! See Link! See!" Navi interrupted, bobbing up and down franticly.

"Yes Navi, I do" said Link in a very annoyed tone.

"Good. Very good! What's he planning? Huh Link? What's he planning? Huh? Huh? What?" said Navi, bobbing up and down even faster.

"That's what I was trying to figure out!!" Link was screaming now but he soon calmed down. "You there, isn't your name Robin?"

"Yes." Said Robin, wondering why his opponent was asking his name in the middle of a battle.

"Why do you not draw your weapon? Is something wrong?" Link asked, hoping for an answer to his strange actions.

"No." Robin said plainly. "I am just waiting for you to strike me. Come, I am not afraid."

"What bravery, I am honored." Link said. "I will not strike such a courageous foe."

"What!" Robin yelled. "No! You must strike me. NOW!"

"Never!!!" Link yelled. "You shall win if you like it or not!!!"

"NO! I'm going to lose and you can't do any thing about it!"

"Oh yes I can!!" Link said pulling out his sword. "I might just slip and hit myself with my own sword."

"Noooooo!!!" Robin ran over and grabbed Link's sword. "I am going to lose!"

"Ummmm..." said Navi, watching the strange tug-of-war going on between Link and Robin. "I think Link has gone crazy, trying to lose like that. Maybe I can help Robin win this tug-of-war." Navi swooped down and bit Link's hand (If fairies have mouths) and Link let go of the sword to suck on his injured finger. Robin fell to the floor with the sword.

"Hah!" Robin shouted, looking down at his bleeding leg. "Looks like I lose! I lose! Yes!"

"Navi! I was about to lose! What did you do that for?"

"Ummm... sorry?" said Navi, not sure what she was apologizing for.

Well, that's the next chapter. Sorry it was so long. R&R like always. The next round will consist of these battles. Tell me who you would like to face off first.

Yoshi vs Chewbacca Pickachu vs Master Splinter Nightcrawler vs Ron

Link&Navi vs Pippin


	7. Secrets Revealed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.

Personal disclaimer: This chapter is written by A. If you don't know what that means, read my profiles. Also, you may realize that I have switched to just Humor. This hereby makes it legal to write script format. MWAH HAHAHAHAHA! Freedom at last! Also, I know that its been one month. No need to tell me. I'm sorry about the long wait so finally...

(Trumpet blowing)

THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed!

(The time is one hour past the last battle. The victorious combatants are talking amongst themselves happily. Cyborg has made no advancement on Neo's condition. Robin is whispering to Eliwood and Sparrow. Slade is watching them suspiciously.)

Eliwood: You mean you've seen this guy _before_.

Robin: I didn't just see him, I _fought_ him.

Sparrow: Was he hard?

Robin: Last time there was eight of us and we were all from one dimension. He must have expanded his horizons to get more power. He'll be easier if we fight him before he gets more people.

(Master of Games walks in with Mammoth, no longer a midget.)

MOG: All right everyone; I'm back so listen up. Winners go with Mr. Slade, losers with Mammoth, and the audience goes with Jinx. Lights go out at midnight. The audience may go home if you want. Tickets to the next round will go on sale tonight. Free tickets will go the winner's families and friends.

Ron: Where are we going?

MOG: Your own private rooms. The losers will all sleep in one room.

Raven: Can we stay even though our friends are out?

Slade: If you want. Any other questions?

Terra: When are the others leaving the infirmary?

(Master of Games and Slade exchange looks) MOG: They're doing fine! Bedtime!

Terra: That wasn't my question!

Cyborg: Hey pirate, help me with Neo.

(The losers and Mammoth are down the hallway)

Mammoth: Argh! We've passed this door that says "Master of Games's Lab: Do Not Enter!!!" seven times.

Eliwood: Actually, sir, I'm pretty sure this is where we're sleeping.

Mammoth, Robin, and Cyborg: What!?

Jack Sparrow: Yeah mates, don't you remember. wink wink

Robin and Cyborg: Oh yeeeeaaah. That's right.

Mammoth: (shrugs) If you're sure. (hands Robin key card and leaves.)

(Robin slashes the card and they walk through. The room is filled with test tubes, beakers and lab tables. At the back of the room are sixteen steel cages. On the walls are hung various masks, weapons, and artifacts. On the other wall, there is a file system and a huge machine. They put down Neo on a table and start exploring.)

Cyborg: This guy has everything! Here's a lightsaber, Samus's suit, Majora's Mask, and is this Chaos Emerald?!

Jack Sparrow: Samus's suit! Let me try it on, mate!

Eliwood: This stuff isn't that impressive. I mean I...WHOA! Is this the Sword of Seals!

Robin: Hey guys! Check out this letter:

"Dear Sir(s)/Madam(s)

My name is the Master of Games! I am aware that you are having trouble with your arch-foe! If they need exterminating I'm your man! I understand in the case of revenge I cannot kill them, but simply deliver them too you! All I request is a bit of your power.

Hopefully yours,

Melroy "Master of Games" Cummingham

Slade Wilson, Mercenary for Hire, a.k.a. Deathstroke"

Jack Sparrow: Master of Games's real name is Melroy! Hah!

Robin: Slade's name is Slade!?!? I obsessed about his name and I knew it all the time!!!

Eliwood: How are they promised our delivery if we're in the pendent? He still wants our powers doesn't he?

Cyborg: (looking at twelve talismans) From the looks of it, he wants their powers. And how do you know about the pendent?

Eliwood: It's attached to that machine.

(They walk over to the machine next to the cages.)

Cyborg: It looks like it's an attachment to the original pendent. But what does it do?

Robin: Hey! Three of these cages are occupied.

Sparrow: It's the Captian, the green kid and the wee l'il fellow.

Robin: Beast Boy! Are you all right! Have you eaten? Do we have any food?

Sparrow: Bad move, mate. The sign says, "Please do not feed the Zombies."

Robin: Oh, well if the sign...ZOMBIES!!

Cyborg: Oh no! Well we won't have to eat tofu anymore!

Robin: That's not funny!

Eliwood: I thought it was!

Robin: So we have four questions: One, why is Beast Boy a zombie? Two, what does that machine do? Three, how is Master of Games planning to do with these zombies? Four, why does Slade call himself Slade?! It's completely uncreative!!

?: I can answer that!

(Slade is standing in the doorway with his goons and his nerd-goon. He has a knife to Neo's throat. Mammoth is looking sad and cracking his fists furiously.)

Slade: When you told Mammoth this was your room, he had his doubts and asked me. You did a good thing, Mammoth.

Mammoth: Really?(He looks much happier.)

Slade: Yes. You gave me an excuse to capture them! Now the three of you, hands up and weapons down, or Neo gets it!

Eliwood: Three? Where's Sparrow?

Slade: What?

The three: Nothing!

Slade: Allow me to answer your questions. This machine doesn't zap a person; it zaps a person's soul, for a lack of a better word. Their powers and mind is all we take. It leaves a body that is designed to listen to me, Master of Games, and the "consumer".

Cyborg: Consumer?

Slade: We are selling you as slaves to your arch-foes! I get all the Titans! And does the name Zephidel ring a bell?

Eliwood: Impossible! I saved his life!

Slade: Your quest has come to his attention and begun a dragon obsession in his mind. Anyone who handled a weapon designed against dragons is a threat to him.

Robin: What do you want with us?

Slade: Your friends will join H.I.V.E. and you will become my personal apprentice...forever!!! Now step in those cages. (They obey and Slade locks them in. When he reaches Robins cell, he smiles.) And if you must know, Robin, I wanted to be called Deathstroke, but Cartoon Network thought it was too intense for small children. Between you and me, you can call me Deathstroke. But soon you will call me Master!

Robin: People like you always end up dieing in some painful way, like boiling in lava, Deathstroke!

Slade: Psh! Like that's going to happen!

(Slade and his goons leave Neo behind and leave.)

Well, the end! In case you care at all, the thing about Deathstroke is all true. Cartoon Network did think it was too intense and scary. His real name is Slade Wilson. If you haven't seen Aftershock Part 1, the last joke probably makes no sense, so just ignore it. You might not even know it's a joke.

Review. Really. Pretty Please. I haven't gotten one in a month! I was waiting for reviews to continue and never got any, and I forgot to update! See what your non-reviewing has done! I will not continue without more reviews. I will assume you all hate it and don't want me to continue, if you don't.


End file.
